She Has Got To Go
by neverforgetme12
Summary: Stiles has a new girlfriend and Lydia doesn't like it. Will Lydia ever tell Stiles that she has feelings for him? -Stiles/Lydia #Stydia
1. Chapter 1: She Has Got To Go

"Who's the new girl?" Lydia asked leaning on Allison's locker, gesturing towards Stiles and the pretty brunette down the hallway holding his hand.

"It's um….Stiles's new girlfriend….. I think." Allison muttered uncomfortably peeking at Lydia behind her side bangs. This was not good and by the way Lydia was starting to give the new girl the death stare made Allison question the safety of the entire school.

"When did _that_ happen?" Lydia asked, looking to Allison for an answer. Since when does Stiles date? And since when did he stop pinning over her? More importantly, why did she care? She was with Aiden and he was hot, really hot. Like smoking, orgasmic hot. Stiles on the other hand was not hot. He was spastic and nervous and always talking a million words a second which irritated Lydia immensely. Still, she had never really thought him as more than a friend, well up until now.

"I don't know. A few weeks ago, I guess. Why do you care so much?" Allison asked eying Lydia suspiciously.

Lydia scoffed. "I don't. I'm just curious. Stiles doesn't date, ever." Lydia said still watching Stiles and the new girl making lovey dovey eyes at one another. Her heart stopped when she suddenly saw Stiles gently lean down and whisper something in the girl's ear. The girl then laughed as she stood on her toes and kissed Stiles's cheek. Ugh this was not good.

"I'm going to go introduce myself." Lydia said confidently leaving Allison at her locker stunned.

"No, Lydia wait-"Allison whispered but Lydia was already gone.

_Oh no. _Allison began frantically putting her books in her locker trying to catch up with Lydia. She had to stop her from saying something terrible. Although she loved Lydia, sometimes her best friend was a lot to handle.

"Hey Stiles." Lydia said as she smiled her perfect smile and innocently touched Stiles forearm. She purposely let her hand linger as she said "Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm Lydia, and you are?" to the new girl who hadn't stopped staring at Lydia's hand still on Stiles arm. Lydia was smirking now. _Yeah, I'm bad._

Allison, who was now at her side, elbowed Lydia as if to say, calm down. "Oh, and this is Allison." Lydia continued to smirk, not looking away from the new girl who Stiles still had failed to introduce.

Stiles froze, his face reddening. He hadn't told his girlfriend about Lydia or Allison. He stood there, in shock. Had Lydia really been bold enough to flat out flirt with him in front of his girlfriend? And since when was she so touchy-feely? He knew she was playing him and that he should introduce his girlfriend to Allison and Lydia, but his brain was not cooperating with him. Luckily, his new girlfriend was more than willing to pick up for his rapid stupidity.

"I'm Haley. Stiles's girlfriend. I just transferred here." Haley said confidently nodding at both of them.

"Stiles, we should be going. You still need to show me around the school, right?" Haley was now smiling a similarly perfect smile up at Stiles. Stiles was in awe and Lydia wanted to vomit. He nodded, agreeing with Haley and took her hand in his, not once looking at Lydia. She felt like she had been slapped.

"Bye guys." Stiles said over his shoulder, still looking at Haley as he led them down the hallway to her first class.

"It was nice meeting you both." Haley said turning around flipping her perfect hair over her shoulder and giving Lydia a look that said both "Ha, I win" and "Back off. He's mine." She was the brunette version of Lydia, confident, beautiful and snarky. The only difference between Lydia and Haley was that Haley now had Stiles.

When they were both down the hallway, Allison looked at Lydia uncomfortably, bracing herself for the impact that was Lydia Martin, but she was silent.

"You okay, Lydia?"

Lydia stood, still staring at the direction where Stiles led Haley. What was wrong with her? Why did she all of a sudden feel like crying?

"I'm fine. I'm Lydia Martin, remember? I can handle anything." Lydia smiled, holding her head high. She looked at her best friend who smiled at her sadly and nodded.

All of a sudden she felt a cold, heavy arm drape over her shoulder.

"Hey babe, got time?" It was Aiden and the way he whispered it in her ear immediately set her on edge. "Got time?" was code for: what to skip class and make out in the janitor's closet? Normally, Lydia would jump at the idea of skipping physics for some major lip locking, but after the recent confrontation with Haley, Lydia didn't feel like acting like everything was perfect. All she wanted to do was go to class, and then go home.

"I can't today, sorry. Mrs. Keller was totally on my ass last time we skipped." Lydia smiled.

"Okay, maybe another time then." Aiden said as he shrugged and kissed Lydia on the check then strutted to class as if he hadn't just been denied.

"Come on, let's get to class." Allison said as she smiled and hooked arms with Lydia. Lydia smiled, but it wasn't a happy one.

* * *

Lydia walked into Physics class right as the late bell had rung. She hadn't even gotten to her seat when Mrs. Keller decided that now was the appropriate time to give a lecture about being punctual. She stood their pretending to listen and nodding every few seconds. Truth be told, she wasn't listening. She was still trying to figure out a way to kick Stiles's ass for not telling her about Haley. She had it all planned. First, she was going to yell at him for not telling her, then, she was going to demand that he dump the tramp (for the pack of course). But then she saw him sitting in his usual seat right next to hers, smiling. Her brain became mush. All she could think about were his warm brown eyes, drop dead gorgeous smile, and his long, lean fingers on her body...oh, and his evil, Satan spawn, girlfriend.

"Miss. Martin, are you listening?" Shouted Mrs. Keller.

Lydia nodded, but she wasn't listening. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Stiles and Haley. How long had they been dating? Did she know about Scott or Derek or Isaac? Do she and Stiles have sex? She had so many questions and yet, she knew she wouldn't ask him any of them. She was scared of what his answers would be.

When she was finally allowed to sit down, she could feel Stiles's eyes on her. All of a sudden she felt self-conscious, which in itself was a weird feeling. She never felt self-conscious, ever. Why did she feel this way? How did she feel this way? When did she even start caring about what Stiles Stilinski thought of her?

"Do you wanna be partners?" Stiles asked leaning towards Lydia, interrupting her thoughts. _He smells like pine needles_, Lydia thought. _Wait what the hell, smells like what? Since when do I freaken smell people,_ Lydia thought._  
_

"W-what?" Was all Lydia could manage out. _Real smooth Lydia, real smooth_.

"Partners? For the project? The one we were just assigned." He was staring at her now, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, sure I guess."

"Cool." Stiles muttered as he pushed his desks right next to hers, their shoulders now touching. He was already hunched over his desks, jotting down notes and tearing through the text book.

"Cool." Lydia whispered, staring at their shoulders in shock. Did he just feel the electric spark between them too? Is his skin humming like hers right now? When he finally looked up and realized that they were touching shoulders, he stopped writing. He smiled and Lydia couldn't help but smile too. They sat there, just smiling at one another like two idiots for what seemed like an eternity to Lydia, but in reality, only seconds. Lydia couldn't help herself, slowly she looked down at Stiles lips, almost in a trance. Her heart was pumping faster than light itself and she bit her lip. She really wanted to kiss him. All of a sudden Stiles looked away and coughed, braking their oddly sensual stare.

"We should get to work. Mrs. Keller doesn't seem to be in a good mood. No surprises there. " Stiles muttered as he went back to reading the text book and writing notes down, their shoulders no longer touching. Suddenly, Lydia felt sad and cold.

Yeah, this new girlfriend has got to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Lydia Hates Stiles

**Hey guys, here's the second installment to "She Has Got To Go". Sorry it took so long, I had writers block! From now on I will probably write a chapter every weekend. I've already started working on chapter three, so it should be out tomorrow, so stay tuned! Oh, and please forgive the stupid grammar mistakes.**

**Anyways, here's a short story about how Lydia hates Stiles because she really loves him.**

* * *

Lydia Martin hates Stiles Stilinski with a burning passion.

She hates his deep brown eyes that help so much light and his charming smile. She hates his sexy long brown hair that she was just dying to run her fingers through. She hates his long lean body that was filling out more as he got older, and his muscles that were much more prominent since freshman year. She hates his strong hands that had made her feel safe…

She hates the way he talks with so much passion in his voice and how when he gets excited, his hands start rapidly moving as he tells one of his friends a story.

She hates how he makes her laugh about the smallest things and forget all the troubles from the day. She hates how the sound of his laugh reminds her of music and how his boyish smile deepens when he looks at her.

She hates how sometimes their hands accidentally touch and how the sensation feels like a slow burn all along her body, starting from her head, all the way down to her toes. She hates how he never seems affected by their touches and how his fingers linger on her hand, driving Lydia insane.

She hates how smart he is and how he's the only person in the entire world that has the nerve to challenge her.

She hates how he stares at her with a mix of admiration and confusion, as if she was some elegant, foreign puzzle he can put together and how his eyebrows furrow when she says something he doesn't understand.

She hates how she knows when he's watching her, how she can feel it in her bones and her knees go weak.

She hates the way he affects her and how he makes her feel about herself. She hates how whenever she hears his voice, the little hairs on her neck go straight up and she became hyper aware of him. She hates the way he makes her feel beautiful and special, unlike Jackson who made her cheap and unwanted. She hates the way he believes in her and gives her the confidence to be herself.

She hates that Stiles has never left her, even when she treats him like dirt. From the first night at the hospital, to the day she found out she was a banshee, Stiles is never too far away from her.

She hates how much she loves his protectiveness over her and how whenever she is in trouble, Stile is always there to save her. She hates that out of all people, Stiles makes her feel safe.

She hates that he's selfless, and how he's never thinking about himself, hates that he gives everything he has to protect his friends. She hates that she's scared for him, and that one day he'll get himself into a situation where he can't think his way out. She hates that he's such a good person and she doesn't deserve him.

She hates that Stiles is with Haley now and how they've been together for three weeks. She hates seeing them in the hallway, at lunch, or in his jeep. She hates the way she feels abandoned and betrayed for no reason. She hates how seeing Stiles with Haley makes her want to rip her hair out and cry.

She hates seeing Stiles walk Haley to class, ignoring everyone else around him. She hates the way he smiles at her like she's some prize he's won and the way he takes her hand in his and bring it close to his chest as he whispers something in her ear smiling.

She hates the way Haley has Stiles wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger and how Stiles bends over backwards to make her happy.

Lydia hates that on the rare occasions that Stiles actually sits with his friends at lunch, all he does is talk about Haley and how great she is, how lucky he is to be with her. She hates that when Stiles talks to her, he's always asking her for some relationship advice.

She hates how she feels like her heart had been stomped on whenever she saw Stiles kiss Haley. Hates how today, she feels herself tear up when she see Stiles quietly sneak up on Haley in the hallway, gently grabbing her waists and pushing her against the locker as he leans down and kisses her passionately.

She hates all the hoots and hollers Isaac and Scott give Stiles from across and the hallway and how Haley, who seems to be enjoying the attention, wraps her arms around Stiles neck, bringing his lips closer to hers.

She hates the way Allison looks at her, pity in her eyes. She hates how she isn't strong enough to keep her head held high as she walks across the hallway, pass Stiles and Haley to her car. She hates how she almost brakes down when Allison runs beside her and gently takes her hand, not saying a word.

She really does hate Stiles Stilinski. She hates everything about him.

She hates how he could break her heart, hates that he makes her feel more vulnerable than Jackson ever did.

She hates that after working so hard pretending love doesn't exists, Stiles comes around and ruins everything.

Most of all, Lydia hates that she's falling head over heels in love him.

* * *

**So there you have it! Hoped you liked it, I don't think it's as good as the first one, but oh well.**

**P.S. Don't feel bad for Lydia, after chapter three things will start looking up for her and Stiles.**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Are Looking Up

**Hey guys, chapter 3 has arrived like promised. Chapter 4 probably won't be up until week, but don't fret my teen wolf fanatics! Chapter 4 will be EPIC, I swear.**

Things could not get worse for Lydia Martin.

First, her car decided that today was the perfect day to break down in the middle of the road and leave her stranded without a working cellphone.

Then, Mrs. Keller, who Lydia was believing more and more was the devil in reincarnation, chose to give the class a pop quiz on a lesson that coincidentally, Lydia did not understand.

To top off this craptastic day, Lydia had forgotten her lunch this morning and was starving as she stared at her friends stuffing their faces with the school's greasy, calorie filled lunches. She watched as Scott who sat across from her, start to devour a burger, taking the least amount of bites humanly possible. Meanwhile, Isaac who sat next to Scott, was busy attacking his mystery meat sub, not even attempting to be clean as sauce began to drip out of the sandwich and onto his fingers. Lydia winced. Maybe she wasn't so hungry….

"Hey guys." Allison said approaching the table with her lunch and taking a seat next to Lydia.

"Hheyy. " Both boys said, their mouths still filled with food. Allison rolled her eyes and smiled as she started on her own lunch. Lydia's stomach growled. Normally, if she had forgotten her lunch, Stiles would just share his with her, not even giving it a second thought. One moment she would be looking at the table across from her, admiring some girl's shoes, and the next, she would have a ham sandwich sitting in front of her. She knew it was Stiles because well, that's who Stiles was, always thinking of others.

As if they had some telepathic connection, Stiles appeared in the door way of the cafeteria holding his lunch in hand.

"Hey guys!" he yelled from across the room. He was smiling his dorky, charming smile as usual when he approached their table. Lydia smiled back. Man, since when did he get so darn cute? How could she have possibly missed a guy with such great looks? His hair, his eyes, his body, hell, even his moles were seriously making Lydia giggly.

"Hey man, what's up?" Scott said, making room for Stiles at the table. Stiles patted Scott's shoulder as he took his seat across Lydia and gave her a quick smile.

"Nothing much bro." Stiles shrugged as he started taking out the components of his lunch.

"Where's Haley?" Isaac asked, picking out something from his teeth.

"Busy." Stiles said quickly, sounding aggravated.

"Trouble in paradise?" Scott asked, eye brows raised as he looked at his best friend with concern.

_Please say yes, please say yes_. Lydia thought.

"Don't want to talk about it." Stiles muttered bluntly as he took a bite out of his sandwich, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Lydia's smiled betrayed her. Okay, so she knew she shouldn't be happy that Stiles is having troubles with Haley but she couldn't help it! Haley just wasn't right for Stiles anyway. Stiles needed someone who understood him, someone who would challenge him, someone who was 5'3, had strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes.

All of sudden Lydia felt someone behind her possessively grab her shoulder. She turned around to see Aiden with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Lyds. I hear your having a party tonight." Aiden asked, ignoring everyone else at the table. Stiles head shot up. Crap, did she forget to invite Stiles? It seemed possible. Ever since Stiles had started daring Haley, he and Lydia hadn't gotten the chance to really talk. Sure, they had a few classes together and Stiles occasionally sat with them at lunch, but all they ever talked about was school or werewolf stuff. Still, she had meant to pull him aside today and invite him to the party, even if he did insists on bringing Haley.

"Yeah…um, I am. You're welcome to come Aiden." Lydia said casually, smiling up at Aiden.

"Cool, I'll stop by." Aiden said grinning and wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner before he left the table. Lydia heard Stiles grunt in disgusts behind her.

When Lydia turned around, she noticed the angry/hurt expression on Stiles's face. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth in a tight line. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Having a party tonight, huh. Thanks for the invite." Stiles spitted out sarcastically, shaking his head at Lydia.

"Well, I haven't really had the chance, Stiles. You've been busy." Lydia replied, her voice filled with spite as she gave him a glare.

"Yeah, apparently so have you." Stiles scoffed back, gesturing with his hands at where Aiden just stood. Lydia's mouth dropped. Scott and Allison looked at each other nervously and Isaac chuckled. _Where did that come from? _Lydia thought.

"Well that was low." Lydia chewed back a few moments later, breaking the silence at the table. Allison swallowed her food nervously.

"Whatever. I have to go." Stiles said annoyed, not looking at Lydia as he gathered his lunch and got up from the table.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" Lydia yelled back at Stiles, who was proceeding to leave the cafeteria. She could feel all her friend's eyes on her and Stiles, waiting in anticipation.

"Well, I'm done talking to you!" Stiles said over his shoulder, anger laced in his voice.

_Screw this_, Lydia thought as she got up from the table and followed Stiles out the door, not wanting her personal life to be on display for the entire school.

A few minutes later, Lydia found Stiles standing at the vending machine, hunched over the glass in deep thought. She tapped him on the shoulder hard and watched as he slowly turned around and faced her.

"What is your problem, Stiles?!" Lydia yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles huffed out, crossing his arms over his broad chest, making his strong arms more prominent. Lydia froze for second, distracted by Stiles hunky arms. _What was I saying again? Oh right, Stiles was being a complete asshole._ Lydia reminded herself.

"Yes, you do! Are you mad at me for not inviting you to the party? Because I swear Stiles, I was going to okay, I just forgot for a second!" Lydia said shouting, trying desperately to understand why Stiles was in such a pissy mood.

"It's not about the party." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Then what is it!" Lydia screamed as she stomped her foot, now in utter and complete frustration. She did _not_ have time for this.

"It's Aiden alright!" Stiles yelled, his breathing intensifying.

Lydia froze, speechless. Aiden? What the hell did he have to do with this?

"You never even told me you guys were together! I thought we were friends, Lydia." Stiles continued, the hurt in voice evident.

"Stiles, we are friends. Me and Aiden, we're…we're not really together. It's just sex. " Lydia admitted, still scrambling for the right words to describe her relationship with Aiden without making her sound completely awful. She could tell she wasn't doing a very good job defending herself by the way Stiles grimaced and his shoulders tensed._ Hold up, why am I having to defend myself? _Lydia thought.

"Wait a second, why the hell do you care if Aiden and I hangout? You have a girlfriend!" Lydia said angrily. She had no reason to feel guilty, she was single and so was Aiden. They were doing nothing wrong.

"I don't' care. I….I just don't want you to get hurt." Stiles said softly, shaking his head.

_Oh if you only knew, Stiles, if you only knew_. All of a sudden Lydia realized something. Stiles was jealous. Stiles was jealous of her and Aiden. Stiles still liked her on some level. Lydia immediately felt herself calm down.

"W-why are you smiling?" Stiles stammered, looking at Lydia nervously.

Lydia touched her face absently. Wow, she was smiling. _He still cares about me. He still cares. _

Lydia didn't say a word, not wanting to push her luck. What if he was truly concerned for her safety? What if he was just being a good friend? Regardless, Lydia felt relieved, there was still hope for her and Stiles.

"It's nothing. Look, I'm sorry about the party and not telling you about Aiden, okay. Please forgive me?" Lydia said, as she slowly walked up to Stiles and smiled, touching him shoulder softly.

Stiles looked at her for a moment, and shook his head lightly in disbelief. He sighed loudly and smiled. "Yeah. But no more secrets, okay?"

Lydia exhaled in relief, "Absolutely." _Lie_.

"From now on, the truth and nothing but the truth." Lydia continued. _Another lie. _

When they finally made their way back to the cafeteria doors Lydia looked up at Stiles and said, "Friends again?"

"Of course. I need you Lydia Martin." Stiles said grinning as he pulled her into his shoulder and hugged her.

_I need you too, more than you know, Stiles. _Lydia said to herself.

Things were looking up for Lydia Martin.

**So there you have it! I have to say, I'm really proud of this chapter and I hope you guys liked it too! Please comment/review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: Lydia Party Part 1

**Hey guys, so I decided to split chapter four into two parts. I know that's silly, but there's too much I want to add to this specific scene! Chapter four part 2 should be up tomorrow. Anyways, I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter so much and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too! Warning: This chapter is filled with more sexual content than previous chapters.**

**As always, please write a review if you have some free time, it seriously means the world to me and gives me the confidence to keep writing my crap stories lol. Have a wonderful day my loves!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 1: Lydia's Party

Lydia loved parties. The music, the dancing, the booze. All of the underlying problems and the up n' coming villains out of mind for a few treasurable hours. For a moment, the beauty of being young is infinite. They are all untouchable.

Lydia looked around at all her friends in the room. Scott, Allison, and Isaac, they're all here and for once, their smiling, laughing even. _These are the moments that I will remember for the rests of my life_, Lydia thought smiling. And then, with life being what it was, Jarrod, who's sitting in the corner of the room sipping his one and only deer, vomits all over himself. **Moment. Shattered. **

Lydia slowly took a deep breathe._ Patience Lydia, patience_. Tonight is going to be perfect and stupid Jarrod, who will never be allowed to come in a ten foot radius of Lydia's home, will not ruin it.

Within an hour, the party was in full swing. Everyone from school had shown up and the house reeked of sweat and hormones. Music was blasting from every crevice of the house and people were huddled together drinking and dancing. At the moment, Lydia was doing her hosting duties and making the rounds to chat with everyone at the party. She had just paused to take a drink when she felt a warm, large hand softly touch the small of her back.

"Hey Lyds. Sorry I'm late." Stiles said quickly greeting her in a half hug, his delicious cologne wafting in the air.

"Hey Stiles. " Lydia smiled back, giving him a once over…and then another. Damn, he looked good. He had skipped his usual plaid t-shirt and jeans for a much more stylish, form fitting black V-neck and ripped jeans that flattered his ass perfectly. He looked effortlessly cool. And hot.

"You look nice." Lydia managed out, eyeing him up and down in pure lusts. Normally, she would never be this bold, but tonight she couldn't help it. Stiles was here, at her house, looking like some Abercrombie model and smelling of pine needles and aftershave. Lydia's mouth watered, she wanted nothing more than to pull Stiles into the nearest room and devour him, but she still had company over.

"Thanks. You look great. As always." Stiles said jokingly but still checking her out no less. Lydia's stomach fluttered. She was really glad she let Allison talk her into wearing the low-cut, sequined black tank top and skinny jeans she bought last week. Never before had she seen Stiles eyes pop out of his head more than in this moment as he checked out her cleavage.

"Yo Stiles, over here man!" Scott yelled from across the room. Lydia rolled her eyes. She was tired of everyone ruining her moments with Stiles. _That has got to change_, Lydia told herself.

Stiles signed. "I should go. We'll talk later, okay." He said giving Lydia a look that said he really meant it. Lydia nodded in agreement. She definitely wanted to see him later.

Within two hours of the party, everyone was in the living room, dancing and chatting with friends. Lydia was with Danny and Ethan, pretending to listen to a story about Lacrosse when her eyes found Stiles from across the room. He was standing next to Isaac, a drink in his hand, as he listened to Allison begin to tell a story. His eyes drifted around the room for a movement until he noticed Lydia staring at him. He smiled fondly at her and Lydia blushed. _Crap, I'm staring_, she realized.

"Hey" he mouthed to her.

"Hey." She mouthed back smiling flirtatiously. She couldn't fight this attraction any longer. She needed to make a move fast or she felt her ovaries would explode.

"Wanna dance?" She continued, gesturing towards the center of the room where everyone was dancing.

Stiles shrugged then nodded in agreement as they both made their way towards the dance floor. They didn't say anything to each other when they met in the middle of room. Lydia simply took his hand in hers and started moving to the music. They danced like that for a while, Lydia leading and Stiles following, their bodies never coming into full contact, totally innocent. That is, until "Low" came on.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Stiles yelled, hopping up and down, like a kid on Christmas. Lydia giggled. Of course Stiles would like a song about getting down at a club with a stripper.

"Me too!" Lydia agreed. She wasn't lying. For the life of her, she never understand what this song did to her. One moment she would be dancing totally pg-13 with some guy at a club and then, after hearing this song, her pants would be off quicker than you could say "Beacon Hills". The song simply made her frisky and tonight was no exception.

Lydia slowly turned her back towards Stiles, and backed into him, her hips perfectly aligning with his pelvis. Stiles muffled a groan, making Lydia smirk. She grabbed Stiles's limp hand from his side and pulled it up to her waist, forcing him to touch the bare skin that had been slightly exposed during their time dancing. With Stiles's hand on her waists, Lydia shivered. His warm hands sending shocks of pleasure to her body. She suddenly wanted more, his touch becoming an addiction. More touching, more dancing, more Stiles. Stiles breath hitched when Lydia began swaying her body to the music, leaving no space between their bodies. Stiles finally got into the game when he placed his other hand on Lydia's waist, cementing his body to hers. The two of them began moving with the music, their bodies connecting perfectly. They were like two puzzle pieces, fitting together, bumping and grinding in a way that was more way intense then they both had anticipated. By the end of the song, Lydia and Stiles were both breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling in sync with one another. Lydia turned around to face Stiles, the heat rushing to her cheeks. They looked at each other for a moment in complete silence, neither of them quite sure what to say on the matter. Lydia opened her mouth to say something but stopped. What was she going to say? _Hey thanks for the bump and grind. Let's do it again sometime_? Yeah right, Stiles would probably have a heart attack if he heard Lydia say something like that.

The situation was awkward and Lydia was more confused than ever. What was going on between them? Were they just caught in the heat of the moment or was it something more? All of the questions utterly confused Lydia.

And then Stiles laughed. _Actually laughed!_ Making Lydia feel instantly lighter. He was obviously confused too. Lydia began laughing in response, releasing any tension that had been created.

"Thanks for the dance." Stiles said with a surprisingly devious grin that sent Lydia heart in overdrive.

Lydia rose on her toes, her lips inches away from Stiles ear, "You too."

Stiles Adams Apple bobbed in response. His cheeks immediately turning red.

Okay, so let's say she did want to do it again?

**Chapter 4 part 2 to come!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lydia's Party Part 2

**Hey guys, part 2 to "Lydia's Party" is finally here. Overall, I think you guys will be happy with this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Please, if you have any comments, write it in the review box. I love hearing your different opinions and perspectives. The next chapter should be up this weekend, so keep your eyes on it.**

**Oh and by the way, 3x20 Echo House, like seriously killed me…anyone else?**

* * *

By two o'clock the party had died down, leaving only Lydia, Allison and Stiles still in the house. Lydia was walking Allison to the door when Stiles peaked his head out from the kitchen.

"Hey, do you need me to stay and help clean up?", He asked looking around and grimacing at the house that had once been spotless but now resembled a torn up frat house.

"Yeah, thanks." Lydia said as casually as she could, trying to act cool. After their moment on the dance floor, Stiles and Lydia hadn't hung out the rest of the night, and Lydia was anxious to spend some alone time with him.

Stiles nodded and disappeared into the kitchen without another word. It took all the energy Lydia had to not jump up n' down from the girlish excitement knowing that her and Stiles would be alone in the house together. When Lydia turned around, Allison was looking at her quizzically.

"What?" Lydia snapped.

"Nothing. It's just you and Stiles that's all." Allison shrugged, giving Lydia a knowing smile.

"What about me and Stiles? What are you implying?" Lydia replied, innocently. She and Stiles were just friends. Friends who flirted with each other a lot and shared an intense sexual chemistry. Totally normal.

"Oh, come on Lydia! You two were practically having sex on the dance floor!" Allison whispered loudly. Her eyes darting from Lydia to the kitchen door, making sure Stiles didn't hear them.

"We were not!" Lydia replied in defense. Okay, so maybe they were getting hot and heavy on the dance floor, but so what? It was totally innocent. Kinda.

"Look, just be careful alright. He still has a girlfriend, you know." Allison warned.

Lydia signed, not wanting to fight anymore. Truth was, she knew Allison was right. She knew her and Stiles were playing with fire but she didn't care. She was just so tired of hiding her feelings for Stiles. It was exhausting pretending to not care about him and even more exhausting thinking about their complicated relationship. She didn't want to think about the future or the consequences. She just wanted Stiles.

"You know I love you, right?" Allison said, putting her hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, I can control myself. I'm a big girl." Lydia said, flipping her hair behind her back and standing up straighter.

Allison smiled at her best friend and just shook her head as she made her way towards the door.

"Bye Stiles." Allison yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye Allison!" Stiles yelled back poking his head out from the kitchen once more.

Allison rolled her eyes in response and chuckled. "Because this will end great." She muttered to herself as she walked down the front porch steps and into her car.

_And then there were two._

* * *

"Remind me to never have a party. like. ever." Stile said in disgusts as he followed Lydia around carrying a trash bag and picking up random empty beer cans and plastic cups.

"Seriously these people are animals." Lydia replied in anger. "Like really, there's a trash bin right over here!" Lydia yelled, pointing to the trash bin as she picked up smashed cookies strewn all over the floor.

"Oh my god! What is that?!" Stiles shrieked from behind Lydia.

Lydia turned around to see a house plant covered in purple chunks of vomit. She grimaced.

"Really, people? Were you raised in a freaken barn?" Lydia yelled again to herself.

"Why is it purple?! Who's throw up is purple?!" Stiles continued to say, his speech becoming unclear as he started gagging.

Lydia started to laugh. "Stiles, quite being such a baby and help me out, okay."

"Ugh! Remind me why I offered to do this again?" Stiles said closing his eyes as he held the trash can as far away from him as possible. "Just throw the whole thing out."

"Fine. And you're helping me because you wanted to give your fellow crime solving partner a helping hand." Lydia said looking up at Stiles who was still covering his eyes as she placed the house plant carefully in the trash bag.

"Right, that's why." Stiles said sarcastically rolling his eyes and then laughing.

* * *

After an excruciatingly long cleaning process in the living room, the two of them made their way around the rests of the house, chatting aimlessly about school, friends and the supernatural. When they reached Lydia's room, Lydia sat on her bed and stared at Stiles.

"So why didn't Haley come tonight?" Lydia finally asked. She was dying to know why his infamous girlfriend hadn't graced them with her appearance. She looked at Stiles who was leaning against her dresser, his body stiffening as he carefully thought of an answer.

"We…um…we got in a fight. A lot of fights actually." He finally answered, shrugging his shoulder in frustration.

"A fight? About what?" Lydia pestered again, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. She knew she was being nosy but she honestly didn't care. Another fight, that's excellent.

"I don't know, a lot of stuff I guess. It's just hard keeping so many secrets from her. She's not stupid, she knows I'm lying when I say I'm at the library all the time." Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chests.

"I'm sorry, Stiles." Lydia lied as she walked towards him. She placed her hand on his forearm in an attempt to comfort him.

Stiles looked at her for a moment and then at her hand which was still on his arm. He chuckled, "No, you're not."

Lydia looked up at Stiles defensively and then shrugged. "You're probably right on that one."

Stiles shook his head and laughed. "You're evil."

"Right again, Stilinski." Lydia whispered, giving his arm a squeeze.

Stiles gave her an amused look and Lydia smiled again.

It was in that moment that Lydia realized how close she and Stiles were standing next to each other. Lydia realized that if she wanted to, she could easily reach up and touch his soft face. Better yet, she could kiss him is she wanted to and boy, did she want to kiss him.

Lydia bit her lip, and looked up at Stiles who was staring at her carefully. Lydia once again focused on his beautiful lips, wanting desperately to meet them first hand.

"Lydia-" Stiles chocked out, eyeing her lips, his face inches from hers.

"Shhh." Lydia said silencing him, as she lightly touched his face, and slowly pulled him towards her. She didn't want to analyze this. She just wanted to be in the moment.

When their lips were inches apart, Stiles's breathe hitched, sending Lydia into motion. She connected his lips forcefully to hers.

Stiles body shuddered in response. Immediately, he began kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

Suddenly, Lydia felt light headed. She tightened her hold on Stiles's neck, her nails digging into his skin, steadying herself.

Stiles moaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing Lydia's bottom lip open, surprising her with his confidence.

His tongue met Lydia's in an explosion of pleasure, making her knees go weak. Unlike his timid demeanor, Stiles's tongue was possessive and demanding, taking Lydia off guard. It was as if their mouths moved together by some gravitational force, dancing with one another in act of passion and pure lusts.

When Lydia thought things couldn't get hotter, Stiles broke away from her lips and moved to her neck, his tongue sliding down her neck, to her collar bone. Lydia felt the sudden arousal over take her entire body.

Lydia gasped, her heart racing at a dangerous, thrilling speed. With one hand on the back of his neck and the other one now on the collar of his t-shirt, Lydia started moving backwards, towards her bed. Both she and Stiles were surprised when they suddenly fell onto the mattress, toppling over each other.

They stopped for a moment, looking around at their new destination. Well, technically Stiles did, Lydia was too busy admiring Stiles's body on top of hers. His body exhuming an intense heat that made Lydia's toes curl.

Lydia's breathe caught when Stiles stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her face with a serious expression.

"What?" Lydia breathed out, suddenly nervous. What was he thinking?

Stiles paused, and leaned down to touch her cheek, his thumb moving absently across her face.

"You're beautiful." He muttered, looking deeply into her eyes.

Lydia felt herself smile a bashful grin.

In this moment, she had never felt more beautiful or loved. All of the other guys, they had always told her she was beautiful, but up until this moment, she had never believed it.

The feeling continued to baffle Lydia until Stiles broke away from her face and started sending little kisses down her neck again.

Lydia smiled ear to ear, "You're good at this." Lydia blurted out.

"Me? I haven't even gotten started." Stiles said whispering in Lydia's ear, his hot breathe driving Lydia insane.

Sure enough, Stiles was just getting started, immediately he moved back down to kiss her neck, his lips sucking at the sensitive spot below her ear.

Lydia moaned, her whole body pulsing with desire. She grabbed Stiles face in her hands and brought his lips back to hers, dying for his taste again.

Lydia felt Stiles's body shiver above her, his hands now tightly on her waist. It frightened Lydia, realizing how much she cared for this boy in front of her. Stiles was like her own personal drug, leaving her always wanting more. More kisses, more touches, and more skin.

Lydia's fingers began trailing down Stiles's chest and under his shirt, the need to touch him becoming unbearable. When Lydia pressed her hands tightly to his stomach, feeling every muscle beneath her fingers, her heart fluttered. She quickly realized that simply touching Stiles wasn't enough, she wanted his bare skin on hers.

"Off." Lydia breathed out in-between kisses to Stiles lips, gesturing to his shirt that was still on.

Stiles laughed, breaking their kiss. "Patience." He murmured, kissing her ear lightly.

Lydia grunted in response and leaned forward, aggressively grabbing the hem of his shirt and ripping it up and over his head.

Stiles stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Hey! That's a new shirt." He said laughing.

Lydia rolled her eyes. Only Stiles would stop to question the safety of his shirt in the middle of an intense make out session. "Shut up, Stiles." Lydia replied, kissing him again.

And just like that, they were lost in each other once again. Their kisses passionate and consuming as if time no longer existed, as if it never existed in the first place.

Stiles's hands drifted from Lydia's waist to the bottom of her shirt, slightly lifting it up.

"Need some help?" Lydia asked eyeing his hands and then his face which had turned a new shade of pink.

"Um…no…I mean, yes….yes please." Stiles stuttered, looking at his hands and then down at Lydia nervously.

Lydia leaned forward for a moment, swiping her shirt off in one quick motion. She laughed a little to herself when she saw Stiles's eyes go wide, his gaze glued to her breasts and her lacy black bra. His hands rested delicately on her thighs, stiff and unmoving.

"Stiles, I'm not some doll. You can touch me." Lydia reassured, looking Stiles firmly in the eyes.

Stiles nodded and took control again, his hands sliding up and down her upper thigh. Lydia moaned, her whole body reaching a dangerous heat. She ran her fingers along the hem of Stiles's pants, wanting those of off next.

Stiles's body bucked forward in response, causing an intense friction between their bodies.

Lydia gasped as Stiles leaned down and started sending hot kisses to her chest, all the way down to her navel.

Things were getting hot and heavy fast and Lydia loved it.

Lydia smiled to herself. This was perfect.

All of a sudden, Stiles abruptly pulled away from her, pushing off the bed in one quick motion.

Lydia looked up at him in confusion, suddenly feeling rejected.

"Stiles? What's wrong" Lydia asked concerned, Stiles rapid pacing sending her on edge.

Stiles stopped moving for a moment and looked down at Lydia.

He shook his head, "Lydia, I-I- can't do this. I'm sorry." He said, his voice filled with guilt as he quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and ran down the stairs without looking back at her.

Lydia sat there in complete shock, her mind desperately trying to understand. She felt a searing pain in her heart when she heard Stiles's Jeep start.

What just happened?

Why did he leave?

Is it something I did?

Suddenly, the reality of the situation set in.

She had just had the night of her life with Stiles.

She had given him her heart on a silver platter,

Opened herself up emotionally,

And got burned.

She was rejected.

Stiles, the boy knew her better than anyone else,

Rejected her,

Leaving her feeling utterly and simply alone.

**There it is, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the errors.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stiles

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I will probably add at least three more chapters to this story. **

**Depending on what you guys say in the reviews, I will either continued writing Stydia drabbles into this specific story or start a new story with just Stydia drabbles. **

**As usual, please write in reviews and tell me if I should continue writing Stydia drabbles in this story.**

**Oh! And if you write in the reviews a writing prompt, I would be extremely excited to complete it! **

_Stiles, you're not that guy. _

_You're not the guy who kisses girls randomly._

_You're not the guy who cheats on his girlfriend._

_Don't be that guy._

Stiles was miserable as he drove home in silence, guilt pouring through him.

He hadn't intended to kiss her. He hadn't intended to cheat on his girlfriend.

"Shit!" Stiles yelled to himself, smacking the steering wheel in frustration when he parked safely in the drive way. _"What the hell am I going to do now?"_ he wondered.

When he kissed Lydia, he wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't thinking about the consequences or the people he could hurt. He was simply caught in the moment.

Still, that didn't excuse his actions. He had cheated on Haley and he felt awful.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stiles?" He said to himself in front of the car mirror, clenching the steering wheel tighter.

Suddenly, he felt a buzz from his cellphone in his front pocket. Stiles grunted in annoyance and reached for his phone. His whole body stiffened when he saw who it was from.

**From Lydia:**

_Hey, are you alright? _

Stiles froze, unsure of what to say. _Oh, yeah I'm totally fine. I just kissed the girl I've been in love with since third grade and I feel terrible, no biggie._

Stiles sighed in frustration. No matter what he said, it would still be a lie. He wasn't okay. He was confused and still in shock.

Stiles looked down at Lydia's picture on his cell phone and bit his lip, remembering the day he took the picture.

_They were sitting on a round table, packed with books. They'd been at the library for several long hours, studying up on some mythical creature when Stiles heard Lydia sigh in annoyance._

"_We've been here for __**five**__ hours and we have absolutely nothing!" Lydia said, putting her face into her hands tiredly. _

"_Yeah, I know. This sucks." Stiles replied, lowering his head to the desks and lightly banging on it. _

"_I give up." Lydia stated matter-of-factly._

"_Yeah, me too." He said, his voice muffled from the desks._

_Lydia laughed tiredly. "Why are we always the ones that have to figure stuff out? Why can't Scott or Allison do it? "_

"_Because they don't have Library Membership Cards." Stiles joked, turning his head to look up at Lydia._

_Lydia frowned. "I'm serious Stiles."_

"_Yeah, I know. I can tell by the way you're giving me the death stare right now." He smiled, sitting back up on his chair. _

_Lydia rolled her eyes again._

"_But seriously Lyds, I don't think this is all that bad. I mean, I kind of like how we solve all of the mysteries together, you know?" He said, looking at Lydia carefully._

_Lydia shifted in her seat and continued to frown, although Stiles knew she wasn't angry anymore._

"_Calm on, smile Lydia." Stiles joked, lightly poking at her shoulder._

_Lydia bit her lip and then smiled. "I hate you."_

"_Probably, but see you're smiling." He said, quickly taking a photo of her and showing it to Lydia._

"_Ah, you look so cute my cranky little banshee." Stiles beamed. "I'm saving this."_

_Lydia looked at Stiles carefully for a moment and shook her head_.

"_Let's get back to work." She said as she opened another book, stealing glances at Stiles._

In the end, Stiles didn't text Lydia back, unsure of what to say. He quietly snuck into the house and went immediately to his room, more tired than ever.

Millions of questions raced through his mind as he slammed his body face first onto the bed.

_Why did Lydia kiss him? Why did he kiss her back? What did it mean? Did she like him? Or was she just lonely?_

"UGGGHHHHH" Stiles yelled into his pillow. "CRAP!"

_You can do this, Stiles. You're a grown ass man who can figure out what you need to do about a damn kiss. It's no big deal, right? _Stiles thought to himself_._

Okay, so he knew he liked Haley. They were good together. Things were just easy between them, no drama. He always knew what she was thinking and how she felt. There were no questions needed to be asked.

He also knew Lydia wasn't so easy to figure out. She was a challenge that Stiles never understood. She was complicated and messy and beyond frustrating.

He also knew that no matter how hard he tried, Lydia would always be in his mind.

He knew he loved her. But was that enough?

Was love enough to deal with the constant threat of living in Beacon Hills and knowing about the supernatural? Was love enough to overcome their complicated histories and unspoken words? Was love enough to forget about their former flings?

Stiles didn't know. He didn't how he felt about anything anymore.

Stiles sighed and shifted on the bed so he was facing the ceiling, his mind scattered with thoughts.

He closed his eyes, although he knew wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

Tomorrow, Lydia would want answers.

Answers that Stiles wouldn't be able to give her.

**Sorry about the chapter being so short you guys! It's definitely a filler chapter. The new chapter should be up next week!**


	7. Chapter 7: UPDATE

**Hey guys! Sorry, but this isn't another chapter of the story. I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be up TOMORROW so stay tuned! Remember to write reviews and all that good jazz.**

**By the way, I have just finished writing a teen wolf Stiles fan fiction story called "It's Easier to Say Goodbye". I am extremely happy about it and I believe it is my best work to up to date. Please check out "It's Easier to Say Goodbye" in my stories bar and tell me what you think. It is definitely darker and more emotional but I am seriously in love with it!**

**Sorry about the wait for the next chapter but I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Later loves!**


	8. Chapter 8: Worst Day

**Hey guys, here is chapter 8 of "She Has Got To Go."**

**As usual, please write a review if you can.**

**Xoxox**

* * *

Worst Day

"God dammit!" Lydia screamed as she slammed on the breaks of her car.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" She yelled to the car that had just cut her off on the freeway.

Lydia's Monday morning was off to a great start. First, she forgot to set her alarm clock the night before and was running half an hour late to school. Then, she forgot her history homework. To top it all off, she was pretty sure she needed to get her car checked out by a mechanic after this traffic charade.

Could her morning get any worse?

* * *

"Mrs. Martin you're late again. Please talk to me after class." Mrs. Keller stated from behind the chalk board as she continued to write out notes for the kids to copy.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Keller." Lydia replied sarcastically, taking her seat quickly and getting out her physics book.

Lydia dared to peek at Stiles from the corner of eye. He was being spastic as usual, jotting down every note Mrs. Keller wrote on the board and humming an annoying tune.

When Stiles finally caught Lydia staring at him, he stopped writing and his eyes went wide. Lydia bit her lip and didn't look away, waiting for him to say something, anything at all.

He had been avoiding her thoroughly the whole weekend by ignoring all her texts and denying her calls, making Lydia feel rejected.

She didn't know what she expected to him to say. She knew he had a girlfriend and knew he was happy but she just hoped for more. She hoped that Stiles would wake up and realize that they could be together.

But Stiles didn't say anything to her. Instead, he stiffened a cough and looked back at the chalk board writing down the notes feverishly.

Lydia balled her hands in a fist and rolled her eyes. Obviously, Stiles wasn't going to talk to her.

After an extremely long lecture from Mrs. Keller and a new pink detention slip, Lydia met up with Allison by her locker.

"Hey I heard Mrs. Keller ripped you a new one." Allison joked as she exchanged her books.

"Yeah, Detention after school for one week. Could today get any worse?" Lydia said, resting her head against the locker.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I think that's a major possibility." Allison said nervously, looking between Lydia and the couple down the hallway.

"What?" Lydia asked as she turned around and saw what Allison was so nervous about. Stiles was standing next to Haley at his locker, talking adamantly about something. _Of freaken course._

"You okay?" Allison whispered, eyeing Lydia anxiously.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to lunch." Lydia said shaking her head and grabbing Allison's hand.

* * *

"So where's Stiles?" Isaac asked everyone at lunch.

Lydia's stomach clenched at the sound of Stiles's name. Her hands were suddenly sweating and her mouth dried up instantly.

"Probably with Haley." Scott shrugged as he continued eating his lunch.

"Yeah, probably having sex in some janitor's closet." Isaac joked as he took a large bit of his sandwich.

Allison's eyes went wide and Lydia heard her kick Isaac from under the table.

"Ow! Watch it, Allison! I was only kidding. In this town, Stiles will probably die a virgin." Isaac replied, rubbing his shin and the new forming bruise.

Lydia felt her heart rip in half as the table continued to eat their lunches in silence, an uneasy tension spreading throughout the table.

_This day just keeps getting better and better_, Lydia thought.

* * *

By the end of the day, Lydia was tired and cranky. Today was a masterful amount of crap and to top it all off, instead of going home and eating ice-cream, she got the privilege of going to detention for an hour and a half.

She was alone in the hallway, gathering her books from her locker when she heard someone leave the counselor's office behind her. She turned around to see Stiles leaving the office with a frown on his face, his phone in hand.

When Stiles saw Lydia standing next to her locker he stopped in his tracks and looked at her for a moment.

Lydia raised her eyebrows, waiting for Stiles to gather up some courage and talk to her. _Well, what are you waiting for?_ Lydia thought.

But Stiles didn't say anything. He just shook his head and turned in the opposite direction, towards the other doors.

"Oh hell no, you are not avoiding me anymore, Stilinski." Lydia said though clenched teeth.

"It's now or never." She told herself, looking into the mirror and puckering her lips, smiling her 'perfect' Lydia smile. She slammed the locker shut and quickened her pace to catch up with Stiles.

When Lydia reached him, she grabbed Stiles's wrists as forcefully as she could and turned him around.

"We need to talk, right now." She said, looking him in the eyes and pulling him towards an empty classroom.

"I don't-I don't think that's a good idea, Lydia." Stiles stuttered from behind her, his feet suddenly heavy.

"Shut up, Stiles." Lydia snarled as she tried to open a few locked doors.

Once she found an empty classroom, she shoved Stiles into room and shut the door behind her.

She crossed her arms and waited for Stiles to react.

Of course, he didn't.

"Well?" Lydia said annoyed, tapping her foot on the tile floors.

"Well, what? What do you want, Lydia?" Stiles shrugged, leaning on one of the seats.

"Why have you been avoiding me? What kind of guy makes out with a girl that he has supposedly liked since third grade and avoid her afterwards?!" Lydia yelled in frustration.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Lydia!" Stiles yelled back, standing up from his seat.

"The truth! Just tell me the truth, Stiles!" Lydia demanded as she walked up to Stiles, her anger beginning to get the best of her.

"You want the truth? Okay, here's the truth, Lydia. I kissed you because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I was nine years old and I've been waiting for you to realize you love me too, but you haven't. So when I finally get over you, finally meet someone I like, you come back suddenly interested in me. After we kissed, I felt guilty. I didn't know what to do. I've been avoiding you because you deserve answers. You deserve a guy who knows what he wants." Stiles screamed back, his breathing rapid.

Lydia was speechless. _He loves me? He can't love me that makes things complicated._

"But I deserve answers too. Lydia, do you like me?" Stiles asked desperately.

"What?" Lydia asked in shock.

"Tell me you like me. Tell me that you've had feelings for me for a long time. Tell me that I should be with you and not Haley" Stiles rushed out.

"Tell me you want a relationship, not some fling." He begged.

"Stiles, I don't- I don't know what I want. I-I care about you." Lydia retorted, suddenly feeling guilty. She wasn't sure what she wanted. That whole morning Lydia thought that she wanted a relationship with Stiles but now that he was offering it, she felt nervous.

She couldn't give Stiles the relationship he wanted. She couldn't be Haley. Stiles deserved a healthy relationship. He deserved to be happy.

Lydia couldn't make him happy. She was a mess that always needed saving. She didn't deserve him.

"Do you want to be with me, Lydia? Do you want us to be together?" Stiles asked nervously, holding Lydia's hand.

Lydia didn't answer. She suddenly felt claustrophobic. _Yes, I want to be with you but I'm scared. I can't get hurt again. I won't let anyone hurt me ever again._

"No." Lydia said shaking her head, tears stinging her eyes.

"No?" Stiles whispered confused.

"I don't like you that way, Stiles. You should be with Haley, not me." Lydia said quietly as she let go of his hand.

Stiles looked at her for a moment and sighed. "That's what I thought."

Lydia's mouth dropped. When she confronted Stiles, she didn't expect him to tell her that. She didn't expect him to give her an ultimatum.

But she couldn't get hurt again. She couldn't let anyone ever break her heart again.

"I should go." Stiles said nodding. "I don't think we should hangout anymore. If the pack needs us, then we work separately."

"Stiles-" Lydia said, panicking. This can't be it. This can't be the end of them.

"Goodbye, Lydia." Stiles said, taking one last look at her before he left the room.

Lydia breathed out a shaky breathe and began to cry.

"I like you." She whispered to herself in the empty room.

Today was the worst day of her life.


	9. Chapter 9: Say Something

**Hey guy's, here's chapter 9 of "She Has Got to Go". **

**So let's just say I'm more than devastated about Allison's death. She was a great character that I related to so much. Like I've said before, after "She Has Got to Go" is over, this page will become several Stydia one-shots/drabbles. **

**I've decided that Allison will continue to appear in "She Has Got to Go" but not the one-shots. I just don't enjoy writing about a character that is no longer on the show.  
**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to include more Isaac in the story because I love his "say it as it is" personality.**

* * *

"_Do you want to be with me, Lydia? Do you want us to be together?" Stiles asked nervously, holding Lydia's hand._

"_No." _

_No, no, no! Lydia, don't lie to him. Tell him the truth or you're going to lose him forever. Come on, Lydia._

"_I don't think we should hangout anymore. If the pack needs us, then we work separately."_

_Lydia, say something, please!_

"_Oh Lydia, you're so pathetic." A ghostly voice said from behind her._

_Lydia turned to the voice and froze._

"_Jackson? What are you doing here?" Lydia whispered in shock._

"_Just look at you. You're such a coward. I mean its Stiles for fucks sake." Jackson snickered viciously._

"_I-I…um" Lydia stuttered, her mind struggling to form words. _

"_Ha, way to run away the most desperate guy in this godforsaken town, Lyds. On second thought, good for Stiles. It's about time he got over your crazy ass. I swear I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're nothing." Jackson smirked, his voice suddenly deepening and morphing into another familiar sinister voice. _

"_You're nothing, Lydia." Peter repeated, immediately replacing Jackson's face in the nightmare._

"_You're worthless." Peter chuckled repulsively. _

"_No….No…y-you're w-wrong!" Lydia screamed, covering her ears, trying desperately to block out the noise._

_Suddenly Peter lunged towards Lydia, his claws heading towards her throat._

"_NO!" Lydia screamed in terror, her hands desperately trying to protect her face. _

"Lydia! Sweetie, wake up." Allison said, gently shaking Lydia awake.

"W-what? What happen?" Lydia yawned, taking in her surroundings. She was in class and everyone (including Stiles) was staring at her, wide eyed and in shock.

"You fell asleep. Are you alright? You were screaming. "Allison whispered, eyeing Lydia wearily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Lydia shrugged as she looked nervously around the room.

The shock of her sudden outburst began to die down fairly quickly as the teacher finished her lesson and sent everyone to begin their assignments.

Lydia sighed a sound of relief and peeked at Stiles from the corner of her eye. He was sitting in the back of the room, still staring at her with a look of concern. When his eyes met hers, he quickly looked away and went back to his assignment.

"He broke up with Haley a week ago." Allison stated, noticing the way Lydia was staring at Stiles.

"Really? Did he say why?" Lydia asked, trying to sound casual as she stole another glance at Stiles.

Man, for a breakup he sure looked good.

"No, not really. Haley was pissed though." Allison said, shaking her head.

"Well, good for her, I guess." Lydia remarked, nervously tapping her pencil on her notebook, trying to forget about Stiles and his gorgeous eyes and charming smiling.

Frustratingly, Stiles was true to his word after his confession to Lydia. They hadn't spoken or seen each other in three weeks. They avoided each other in the hallway as much as possible and Stiles didn't sit with the group at lunch anymore. He had done a very thorough job eliminating her from his life completely and Lydia hated it.

"You're not serious, right?" Allison asked, looking at Lydia in shock.

"What? About Haley? Of course I am Allison. She deserves better." Lydia lied, giving Allison a stern look. In reality, she missed Stiles terribly. She missed everything about him. He was a fantastic guy and a great friend.

_And an amazing kisser_. Lydia thought, feeling guilty.

But that didn't mean she was going to admit her feelings.

* * *

At his locker, Lydia was helping Isaac rummage through some of his old assignments, trying to find one of his missing reports that was due next period.

"Isaac, you're a good guy but I swear, you're such a freaken slob." Lydia said frowning as she took out an old sack lunch from god knows when.

"I know, but I can't help it." Isaac shrugged from the bottom of floor, struggling to organize one of his many binders Lydia was forcing him to go through.

Lydia was about to say something snarky to Isaac when Aiden appeared by her side.

"Hey beautiful." Aiden said, rolling his eyes up and down her body, not acknowledging Isaac.

"Hi Aiden." Lydia smiled, giving him a quick once over.

_Arrogant, cocky and self-centered. I can work with that_. Lydia thought to herself.

"Lydia, we should hangout tonight. Just you and me." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Isaac snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh Aiden, you're so romantic." He said sarcastically.

"Watch it, Lahey. You're not so tough without Scott around. " Aiden warned, his voice menacing.

"Tonight sounds great, Aiden." Lydia said, trying to defuse the quickening tension.

"Awesome, see you tonight." Aiden smirked.

"Bye, Aiden!" Isaac said overly cheery, smiling the fakest smile known to man.

"Douche." Isaac muttered under his breathe once Aiden was out of hearing distance.

"Isaac!" Lydia yelled, angered by his sudden outbursts.

"What?" Isaac asked innocently.

"What's your problem?"

"Well besides the constant bitching between you and Stiles and the particular tool you just agreed to hookup with, nothing. I mean, did you really forget what he did? He killed Boyd! OUR FRIEND! You can do way better." Isaac replied, sounding frustrated as he ripped out another piece of notebook paper and tossed it in the trash bin.

"Please like who?" Lydia scoffed, though she knew tons of guys who were better than Aiden.

"Stiles for one."

_Ouch_. Okay so obviously Isaac knew what was going on between Stiles and her, it was pretty obvious but did he really have to go and choose sides? That made him untouchable territory.

Although no one said it, the group was divided because of Stiles and Lydia. Allison on was Lydia's side because well, she had to be and Scott was on Stiles side. Isaac had always been neutral on the subject until now.

"I thought you didn't like Stiles." Lydia said questioningly.

"I don't but anyone is better than Aiden. You should try talking to him." Isaac shrugged.

"Isaac, I don't think we should talk about this-" Lydia warned. Isaac wasn't someone she wanted relationship advice from.

"Oh come on, Lydia. For someone who is so smart, you can be pretty dumb sometimes." Isaac grunted.

"Um, Perdón. I have a perfect 4.0 GPA _and_ I'm fighting supernatural creatures on my spare time!" Lydia said furiously. _Who the hell do you think you are werewolf boy?_

"When are you going to wake up and realize that you, Lydia Martin, like Stiles?" Isaac demanded.

"I do not like Stiles!" Lydia huffed out, crossing her arms.

"Please, everyone knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you guys have feelings for each other." Isaac said simply.

"I don't have feelings for Stiles." Lydia repeated.

Isaac sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this; Lydia as corny as it sounds, he changes you, alright. And you change him." Isaac admitted.

"Please, that is _not_ true." Lydia denied.

"Will you stop talking for a sec? I mean there's no doubt you guys have a weird relationship, you're you and he's….Stiles, but you balance each other out. You calm him down and he wakes you up. "

"Isaac I-"But Lydia was speechless. She never knew Isaac was rooting for her and Stiles. The realization made Lydia's heart break and suddenly she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She couldn't handle hearing how great she and Stiles were together. She missed him enough as it was.

Isaac chuckled. "You know what's funny? Anytime time I mention his name, your heart speeds up."

"Well, maybe your werewolf senses are wrong. "

"Look" Isaac said, ignoring Lydia's insult. "I honestly don't care if you guys end up together. It doesn't affect me in the slightest, but here's the thing, you two are sure as hell less annoying together than you are apart."

Lydia laughed sadly. "Let's just finish this, okay?"

* * *

"I don't want to lose him, Isaac." Lydia said several minutes later.

"Who, Stiles?"

Lydia nodded.

"Well you should tell him then." Isaac said simply as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What if I'm too late?" Lydia asked frightened.

"Who cares? At least you tried, right?"

Lydia nodded again but a certain fear began to seep through her veins.

_What if I lost him?_

_What if he never forgives me?_

_What if I've ruined the best relationship I've ever had?_

* * *

**So there it is. As always, please write a review if you can! I love hearing your opinions. **

**Lots of love. **

**Chapter 10 coming soon!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: A Promise

**So here is chapter 10. It's short because I didn't want to combine it with chapter 11. This chapter is all about Stiles reaction to chapter 9 when Lydia is screaming in class.**

**Please comment/review and give your opinions as usual. I love hearing what you guys think (good or bad).**

* * *

Stiles POV:

_I had a dream and it was about you..._

_I smiled and recalled the memories we had..._

_then I noticed a tear fell from my eyes..._

_you know why?_

_Coz in my dream you kissed me_

_and said goodbye..._

It pained him to see her. It pained him to watch her live her life without him in it as if he never mattered.

She always had it together. She never broke and it killed him.

She seemed to have moved on so fast, not even noticing that they weren't friends anymore.

She was perfect and that's what pissed him off.

How could she seem so god damn happy when his heart was aching?

Had they really been nothing? Was her heart ever really his or did he just imagine it?

It broke his heart seeing her in the hallway, talking to Aiden or watching her in class being the usual genius she was.

She would smile her 'Lydia' smile and prance around the school, proving to the world that yet again she was better than everyone else.

She was the image of perfection. Hell, if Stiles hadn't known her for so long, he would have never imagined the horrors she had seen on a daily basis.

But that's who Lydia was. She was an actress and a damn good one at that. Her smile, her laugh, her attitude where all just a part of some façade and just like the typical popular girl should, her confidence never faltered.

And even after knowing all of this, knowing that she was liar to everyone, including herself, he still loved her.

He was still utterly and hopelessly in love with her.

And that's why he broke it off with Haley.

Their breakup was messy, there were lots of tears, lots of screaming, lots of insults thrown at Stiles and his big head in particular. It was sickening to be a part of.

To break someone's heart and see the tears that you and only you, inflicted.

It made him think of Lydia and how easily she could reject someone and not think twice about it.

Did she think twice when she rejected him?

Did she feel any remorse?

Yes, Stiles knew he was being bitter. He knew eventually he would have to get over himself and talk to Lydia but fuck him it was going to hard. Fuck him for becoming so dependent on this girl that her mere absence has left him feeling empty and alone.

Fuck him.

* * *

Eventually, the heart did stop aching and avoiding her became almost routine.

He missed her less. Hearing her name no longer sent chills down his spine and seeing her in class no longer made his heart race.

Life was becoming normal again, well Beacon Hills normal.

And Stiles was happy.

Except he wasn't.

* * *

When he heard Lydia scream in the middle of class, his feelings for her came rushing back. He instantly wanted to protect the little strawberry blonde and keep her from harm's way.

It was like he was fighting his instincts to not go over and comfort her. It killed him to see the frightened tears in her eyes and her lips quiver.

Her screams shook him to the core, scaring him and everyone around him into silence.

Even the teacher, who had been discussing the importance of Shakespeare, froze in complete shock at her outburst.

Allison was quickly by Lydia's side, calming her down and whispering quietly in her ear.

Once Lydia was breathing correctly, Allison nodded at the teacher, giving her permission to continue the class discussion.

Students quickly returned their focus to the teacher, whispering lightly to one another about Lydia. Stiles continued to stare at Lydia, hoping to receive a sign that she was okay. When she finally met his gaze from across the room, he stopped breathing.

_Please be okay, please be okay,_ Stiles thought anxiously, his heart beat at a dangerous rate and his throat feeling dry. It was like her beautiful green eyes were tethered to him by a rod of steel, sending him silent messages.

And then Stiles remembered. He remembered her utterly painful words.

"_I don't like you that way, Stiles. You should be with Haley, not me."_

And Stiles felt suddenly nauseous. She was unknowingly pulling him in again.

Stiles broke their intense eye contact and faked a cough, looking back down at his report mindlessly. He pretended not be affected by Lydia's stare as he began to work on his assignment.

He wouldn't do this to himself. He wouldn't play this game with her anymore.

The day Lydia broke his heart, Stiles had a realization.

He and Lydia were never going to be together. He'll always love her more than she loves him and there's nothing that he can do to fix that.

The best thing he could do is move on and forget about her.

Forget her smile, her laugh and her voice.

And maybe then his heart will really stop hurting and he won't have to lie to himself anymore.


	11. Chapter 11:New Me

**So this is a very short chapter 11. I originally combined it with chapter 10 but I felt it didn't make much sense so I just split it into two chapters.**

**This chapter is set the same day as the classroom incident.**

**Once again, please comment/review and give your opinions as usual.**

* * *

Lydia's POV:

_"A great relationship doesn't happen because of the love you had in the beginning, but how well you continue building love until the end."_

* * *

Lydia Martin knew two things in life that were certain. One, no one in the entire universe could pull off crocs and two, ending a relationship is always easier than starting one.

Breaking up with Aiden was simple. There were no tears, no yelling, and no over dramatic gestures to keep them together. It was easy, painless.

And that's what made is so damn sad.

She really did care about Aiden in all his egotistical ways, just not in the same intense way she cared for Stiles.

With the help of Isaac out of all people, Lydia realized that Stiles was worth taking a chance on.

Stiles was worth all the potential heartbreak.

Together, the two of them had a connection so rare that only a few people in the world could experience it.

Maybe they had always had that connection, maybe it had developed over time, through friendship and kindness and loyalty. Regardless, Lydia was confident she would never really know.

All she knew was that she and Stiles were definitely something worth fighting for.

Stiles was the first guy to make her feel truly beautiful and loved.

And it scared the living hell out of her.

Stiles could easily break her if he wanted to.

He could leave her broken and afraid for a long, long time.

She had never felt this way with Jackson or Aiden.

He had this hold on her heart like no other and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him.

And finally, she realized she didn't want to.

* * *

After she ended it with Aiden, Lydia knew what she had to do.

As she walked to her car in the school parking lot, Lydia felt Aiden touch her shoulder.

"You're going to go see him, aren't you?" He said, turning Lydia around. His voice was hollow, a mix of anger and hurt in his eyes.

Lydia held her books tighter to her chest and nodded slowly, knowing immediately who he was referring to.

Stiles.

"It's always been him, hasn't it? It will always be Stiles." Aiden said, crossing his arms over his chest annoyed.

Lydia bit her lip, not wanting to answer the question. Not wanting to admit that the entire time they were together, she was thinking of Stiles.

"I don't get it you know. You could have any guy in this entire school and you choose him. Why?"

"He…He has my heart. He's had my heart for a long time." Lydia whispered bashfully.

Aiden nodded and sighed. He looked down awkwardly at his shoes, his pain evident in his posture.

"I get it. I think I've known for a long time, actually." Aiden looked at Lydia for a moment before continuing "Look, I know you think I'm a bad guy, but I'm really not. I want you to be happy, Lydia."

Lydia looked at him for a moment, unsure.

Aiden smiled a sad smile and shifted his weight nervously.

"Thanks Aiden." She finally said, giving him a soft smile.

Aiden nodded and began walking back towards the school.

Lydia watched him for a moment and smiled sadly.

She stepped into her car and started the engine, looking at Stiles photo on her phone.

Tonight, everything would change.

Tonight, she would finally tell Stiles.


	12. Chapter 12: Now or Never

**So it's Stydia Week! *Fan girl screaming in the distance* This chapter was originally going to be posted on Sunday, but I couldn't wait any longer! I'm super happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too! Special thanks to THLadyNightshade, KaterinaPetrovah, Iwannabelikeme (and many, many more) for consistently writing reviews and inspiring me to continue with this story. Lots of love you guys!**

* * *

Lydia liked to think of herself as a fairly rational person. She made decisions carefully, critically, and usually without ulterior motives.

Except now, of course. Lydia's plan to get Stiles back was anything but rational. In fact, it was utterly and completely insane.

Lydia fidgeted with her fingers as she drove the route to Stiles's house, desperately trying to shake out her nerves.

Truth be told, Lydia had no idea what she was going to say to Stiles when and if he answered the door. She couldn't just be like, '_Hey, Stiles, I know I've been a complete bitch to you for the past few years and all, but I really miss the feeling of your lips on mine. Can we just let bygones be bygones?'_

Yeah, Lydia knew it was wasn't going to be easy. She knew that Stiles would be angry and hurt and probably confused, but at this point, it didn't matter. The distance between her and Stiles had become so unbearable that she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do _something_.

When she finally reached Stiles's house, dozens of raindrops began to patter on her windshield, creating an all too calming rhythm.

"Of freaking course," Lydia said sarcastically as she turned on the windshield wipers and tightened her grip on the wheel. "I mean, because why not? It's already cliché enough, right? Why don't we add rain to the mix."

Doubt began to seep through her mind, causing Lydia to feel queasy. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to tell Stiles everything? What if he rejected her? What if he was finally over her? What is she was left looking like some desperate school girl with a silly crush?

No, Stiles needed to know. He needed to know she was sorry. He needed to know that she cared. He needed to know the truth.

Lydia took a deep breath and looked back at Stiles's house. Who would have known after all of this time that she would be chasing after Stiles and not the other way around?

"Ah, fuck it," Lydia told herself as she turned off the engine and stepped out of the car into the pouring rain. This confession was long overdue.

Lydia quickly ran to Stiles's front door, careful not to slip on the driveway. Her hair was soaking wet and her clothes were drenched from the rain but she didn't care. Her heart was beating so loudly that she could practically hear it over the roaring rain. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as she tried desperately to pluck up the courage to ring the doorbell.

"It's now or never," she muttered to herself as she quickly touched the doorbell with shaking fingers before her courage was gone.

When Stiles opened the door, his mouth dropped as he took in the sight of Lydia Martin, sopping wet and shivering at his door.

"Hi Stiles," Lydia began, but before she could say anything more, he immediately began closing the door, his amazement with Lydia all but gone.

"Stiles, wait," Lydia begged, firmly placing her hand on the door. "Please."

Stiles studied Lydia for a moment, his eyes filled with confusion. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his usual warm tone replaced by a much harsher one.

"Stiles, we need to talk," Lydia said calmly as she swallowed down her nerves. She still kept her hand on the door, afraid that Stiles would slam it in her face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we said all we needed to say three weeks ago, Lydia," Stiles replied bitterly, his fingers tightening on the door.

"Goddammit, Stiles, please! Just hear me out, alright?" Lydia demanded, stomping her foot in complete frustration. Her hair was soaked and she was freezing and she couldn't confess her feelings if he wasn't willing to listen.

Stiles looked at her dubiously and shook his head. He let out a long sigh of frustration and opened the door just enough for Lydia to fully see him.

"What is it, Lydia?" Stiles huffed, raising his eyebrows at her.

Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It's now or never, right?

"The truth is that you're an idiot, Stiles. You talk too much, you're too loud and you drive a shitty car."

Stiles scoffed in response and began easing the door shut again.

"Wait, I'm not finished!" Lydia yelled, causing Stiles to stop moving. "You have zero ability to focus or sit still, and sometimes just hearing your voice makes me want to slap you. And yeah, two years ago I avoided you at all costs, but now? Now, goddammit, I can't because I am completely, utterly, helplessly in love with you!"

Stiles's mouth dropped open in shock at her unexpected confession. "You…you're what?!"

Lydia's eyes widened. This was not how she planned on this moment going at all. And that was certainly _not_ what she had been planning on saying to him, but hell, it was true. She knew just by looking into Stiles's warm brown eyes that she meant it. She was in love with Stiles. She was completely and stupidly in love with him.

"I'm in love with you, Stiles. I think I have been for a long time. I just didn't realize it up until now. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything."

Stiles stood silent, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Lydia, I…I –"

Panic began to rise in Lydia_. Oh god, he doesn't feel the same; I'm too late. Just walk away, Lydia. Walk away with the little dignity you have left._

"Well, now that's out there." Lydia awkwardly gestured at the air wedged between her and Stiles. "I'm going to go now. It was nice talking to you…bye, now." She turned around, cringing as she made her way to her car_. It was nice talking to you? It's not like I just told him I love him or anything. Oh my god, what's wrong with me_?

The humiliation of the moment would stay with Lydia for a lifetime. Never again would she be able to ever watch a romantic movie without internally twitching at the memory of this craptastic moment. Today would forever go down in history as the day that she confessed her love to Stiles and…

…and ran away in embarrassment.

Fucking fantastic.

Lydia's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a strong hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

Stiles stood there, his whole body drenched, looking at Lydia adamantly.

"Stiles?" Lydia yelled over the pouring rain. "What are you –?"

"You said you loved me," Stiles yelled, cutting her off midsentence.

"What?" Lydia asked again in confusion.

"You said you loved me, right?" Stiles persisted, taking a step closer to her.

Lydia stared at Stiles for a moment, noticing the urgency in his eyes. She felt a sudden surge of confidence as she held her head high and said simply, "Yes."

"Okay, so why now? Why are you telling me this now, after everything?" Stiles asked seriously, taking another step closer to Lydia.

Lydia bit her lip nervously. "Because I thought that I could get over you," she whispered, her breath hitching as she noticed just how close she and Stiles were to each other. What had felt like a canyon of space between them now was nothing more than a crack in the sidewalk. Literally. "But I can't, and I've realized that I don't want to," she continued, gazing into Stiles's eyes questionably.

Stiles simply nodded as he took Lydia's rain-slicked face into his hands.

"Well good. Because I never want to ever get over you, either," he said quietly, rubbing his thumb absently over her cheek.

"Really?" Lydia chocked out, her voice cracking.

"Yeah. I love you, Lydia Martin. I always have and I always will. So let's do each other a favor and never get over each other together, alright?" Stiles smiled.

Lydia laughed and nodded as Stiles slowly led her mouth to his and kissed her.

In that moment, they were no longer the banshee and the human, or the popular girl and the nerd.

They were simply Lydia and Stiles, two people in love. Two people who managed to find each other through all of the supernatural drama.

Lydia smiled as Stiles briefly pulled away from their kiss, hands still cradling her face. "Uh…it's raining," he stated, grinning as his eyes wavered between her eyes and her lips.

Lydia chuckled again, running her hands up and down Stiles's chest. "Yeah, I noticed. Maybe we should take this inside, then?" Lydia asked, biting her lip and looking at Stiles with easily the best seductive face on the entire planet.

Stiles swallowed nervously as he nodded, letting Lydia lead him back towards his house.

"You're going to be the death of me, Lydia Martin," Stiles muttered from behind her.

"Again with stating the obvious," Lydia smirked.

_We fit together so well...it's like pieces of a puzzle, the way your hand fits the curve of my hip and the_

_way my head rests on your shoulder, the way our hands just melt into one, and the way I feel complete _

_when I'm with you...like the picture's finally completed and I'll never have to wonder what I'm missing._

* * *

**So that was it my loves! I've had so much fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. As promised, from this point on this story will start featuring multiple couple-y Stydia drabbles that follow this story. **

**As always, PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think!**

**P.S. Stay tuned for my next Teen Wolf Stydia series titled "I'm Done". (Ironically, it's not a breakup story lol)**


End file.
